


Rice Cake

by MoonStreet



Series: The Thinking Man's Guide [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Miscommunication, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStreet/pseuds/MoonStreet
Summary: “What would you think about me calling you ‘Daddy?’” She watched his face for even the barest hint of an expression. He’s frozen in place.“Like...a nickname? Or a sex thing?” Ben looked perplexed.“A sex thing. They call those kinks.” She stroked his thigh and Ben tensed and helped her to sit up. He paused the movie and Rey blinked in surprise.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Thinking Man's Guide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901641
Comments: 32
Kudos: 158
Collections: ReylOlds





	Rice Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick and dirty one-shot that will probably get a sequel but I make no promises. Dedicating it to my Reylolds. 
> 
> Also, this is my very first published smut. Please be gentle with me!

Rey loved Ben.

She also loved sex. 

However, sex with Ben is like vanilla ice cream. She didn’t hate it, but she wanted more. It’s not terrible, but she was left feeling not quite satisfied. Her efforts to talk to him about it had so far resulted in blushing, a string of curses and mumbling to which he declared her adorable and kissed her.

Their usual Friday night ritual resulted in him sitting on her couch, with Rey tucked up against him, a bowl of popcorn between them. They dutifully watch a movie, Ben kept his hands to himself while Rey wished he’d cop a feel. After the movie they might make out a little on the couch, otherwise they go to bed, he’d peel her clothes off and they have good, but not great, sex.

This night is different though, she’d finally worked up the courage to broach the subject of kink. 

It was his night to pick and Rey wasn’t at all interested in watching  _ Chef _ but she obliged him. Carefully Rey took the bowl in Ben’s lap, set it on the coffee table. She laid her head down and settled in. “Are you feeling OK?” He asked. His hand absently stroked her hair. Rey slid her hand along his thigh under the guise of bracing her cheek and he faltered a moment before resuming.

“Yep.” She smiled up at him. Tonight she’ll ask. Tonight they’ll  _ talk _ about it. “Ben?”

“Yeah?” He glanced down at her a moment before turning his eyes back to the screen.

“What would you think about me calling you ‘Daddy?’” She watched his face for even the barest hint of an expression. He’s frozen in place.

“Like...a nickname? Or a sex thing?” Ben looked perplexed.

“A sex thing. They call those kinks.” She stroked his thigh and Ben tensed and helped her to sit up. He paused the movie and Rey blinked in surprise.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Ben said after a long awkward pause.

“Ben, I’d like you to-” She broke off, blushing furiously. “I’d like you to-”

“To what?” He waited for her to finish but Rey couldn’t find the right words. How could it be she can’t just will him to know what she wants without the fear of him judging her? “Rey is this about sex, are you not satisfied? You sound satisfied. Are you  _ faking orgasms? _ ” There’s panic in his voice now and Rey scrambles for an answer.

“No, I am not.” She insisted. She  _ might _ have once or twice but won’t tell him that. “Ben, I love you, but the way we have sex is like...Mashed potatoes or rice cakes.”

“What?” He shook his head and stood, pacing the living room. “What does that even mean?”

“It means, it’s comforting, and it’s good but it’s not...what I want.” Rey finished and winced. Ben looked ready to cry.

“The sex isn’t good?” He said to himself. “I-I gotta go.”

“Ben!” Rey stood and tried to stop him so they could finish talking it out. 

“I’ll call you.” He gave her a quick kiss on the head and grabbed his jacket, stepped into his shoes, and then he was gone.

  
  
  


Ben had spent a day or two doing an internet search

_ What to do when your girlfriend wants to call you daddy. _

The first few results were porn, which  _ OK _ obviously somebody knew what he didn’t. Nothing made sense to him. 

“Poe,” Ben sat at the bar across from his friend, the man rose a brow as he downed a pint of beer. “What do you think it means when your girlfriend asks to call you Daddy?”    
  
Poe sputtered and choked. He swore when beer came out of his nose and Ben handed him a wad of napkins. “Ben, buddy, you gotta warn me when you ask things like that.” He said finally and Ben waited. “Ah, so you and Rey had 'the talk?'”

“The talk?” Ben parroted.

“Kaydel might have mentioned that Rey was going to start asking to spice up things in the bedroom.” Poe patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. “To answer your question, when a girl wants to call you daddy, it’s a million miles from anything paternal. She wants a Daddy  _ Dom _ .” Poe winked. Ben took about thirty seconds to react. 

“She- OH.” Ben flushed. “Oh.”

“Yeah, Buddy.” Poe chuckled. “Why don’t we get out of here and we can swing by an adult book store, they can help you out.”

  
  


Rey hadn’t heard from Ben, apart from short one answered responses, for three days. She was sure they were over, he was going to dump her and it was breaking her heart. Sniffling, Rey curled up on the couch watching reality television trash. Her phone chimed.

**_Are you home?_ ** Ben’s text came through.

**_Yes._ ** Rey typed back, her lip trembling. 

**_I’m coming over. I’d like to talk._ ** Was all he sent back. Rey knew this was it, he was done. She’d gone too far. 

She managed a quick shower and slipped on the silky pajamas that always feel better after a rotten day. Ben knocked a moment later as she was buttoning up the last of her top and she opened the door. “Come in,” She stepped aside and noted that he was still dressed for work in a suit and tie. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Sit down,” Ben said firmly and Rey nearly tripped at the command.

“Excuse me?” She turned to confront him but sucked in a breath at the way he carried himself. Kaydel called it  _ Big Dick Energy _ . 

“I said, ‘sit down.’” Ben repeated himself. “Won’t you be a good girl for  _ Daddy _ and do as I say?” Her knees turned to jelly and Rey bit back a moan. More than happy to oblige, Rey sat on the couch, perched on the edge, her back straight and her chin held high. Ben knelt in front of her, nudging the coffee table aside so that the living room floor was clear. Rey dared a glance at the curtains, they were wide open and anyone walking by her house would have a clear view of them.

The thought sent her through a visual rundown of what it might be like to have Ben pinning her to the floor, writhing with him as her legs wrapped around his hips, being thoroughly fucked for all to see. She fidgeted and looked up at him.

“Ben?” She queried.

“Ah-ah. Try again.” He tutted at her. Meticulously he removed his watch and cufflinks. He stripped off his suit jacket and set it on the armchair off to one side.

“Daddy?” The word came out a whispered question and Rey felt her insides flutter and clench. What the hell had happened between his abrupt exit and his equally abrupt return? She decided they could talk after. 

“There’s a good kitten,” Ben said as he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to the elbow. Rey swallowed hard. Next came the tie, set close by instead of on the chair. Her mind was racing toward untested ideas but they were derailed when he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing the barest hint of his chest and Rey felt her mouth water and her pussy grow slick with need. “I want you to relax, I’m going to ask you some questions.”

Rey nodded, leaning back against the couch, her thighs pressed together as she craved something more than conversation.

“Do you want to continue with this?” He asked. Rey nodded. “You have to say it.”

“I do.” Rey managed.

“Tell me what you want. Be specific.” He purred, sitting back on his knees as he watched her.

“I want to be your kitten. To call you-” she took a deep breath. “To call you Daddy.” A flush stole over her skin and Rey was already prepared to climb Ben like a tree but she got the feeling that he wasn’t going to give in to that demand yet. 

“Do you have a safe word?” Ben hooked a hand under each of her knees and eased her legs apart slightly, enough that her body wanted to oblige and spread further. “Ah, be a good girl and sit still for me.” 

“Rice Cake,” Rey said and Ben’s jaw tightened. 

“Good girl, now,” He managed after a moment, taking a deep breath. “Are there any hard no’s?”

“Anal,” Rey said. He listed off others, and Rey shrugged at some, shook her head furiously at others. All the while he was slowly easing her to a comfortable position, legs spread, his shirt unbuttoned further until she could peek at his sculpted pecs and abs. “Daddy?”

“Yes, kitten?” He looked at her and Rey bit her lip. “Tell me.” he breathed.

“Can you touch me, please?” She moved to take off her clothes but he batted her hands away. She whimpered and Ben moved swiftly then, pulling her up against him until she could feel his cock pressing at the juncture of her thighs. Her hips ground down and she moaned, just the barest hint of relief for her body that was begging for his touch. 

“Naughty kitten,” Ben lifted her off his lap and stood. Rey looked up at him, her face close to his groin and she practically purred at the sight of his pants straining to contain the bulge. “I should punish you. Fuck you up against the window so the neighbors can see what a bad girl you’ve been.” Rey’s panties were absolutely destroyed, soaking through her silk shorts. “I have a better idea.” 

The sound of his belt unbuckling had her squirming again. She nearly came from that alone and his zipper came down and he freed himself. “Suck.” He said and Rey blinked a moment, her brain short-circuiting. “Now, kitten,” Ben said firmly and Rey rose up a little and took the head of his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it until she heard his breathing hitch. 

If Rey had a sexy talent, it was giving head. She bobbed down, her hands making up the gap when the tip hit the back of her throat and she gagged. One of his hands slid into her hair, grasping the back of her head and holding her in place as his hips bucked into her mouth. Rey took all of him as best she could, her eyes watering, her pussy clenching and wet. Any minute now he’d pull away, flip her over and fuck her senseless.

Just like she’d been dreaming of. 

Only he didn’t.

With a grunt he came, muttering obscenities. “That’s a good girl, take it all. Fuck you look so good with my cum dribbling down your chin.” He whispered and Rey moaned. Gently he eased her mouth away, wiping away the drool and cum on her chin with a hand and he excused himself to the bathroom. Rey wasn’t sure if she should move but also had no idea what was happening next. 

Ben exited the bathroom, picked up his tie and jacket, and planted a kiss on Rey’s head. “I have to go now, Sweetheart. Be a good girl for me.” He said and walked out the door. 

Rey blinked in confusion. What the fuck had just happened?

  
  


Rey had called him the next day. Ben was surprised, sure he’d messed up by walking out. However, he hadn’t expected to have her on her knees in front of him and he was surprised at how hard he’d gotten just thinking about her. Ben had fucking loved what they’d done. The books he read said it was just as important for him to find pleasure in the control as his partner would in the submission.

As he answered the phone he checked the anticipation he felt and donned his Dom persona.

“Hello, kitten.” He said and her whimper fed through the line. “Miss me already?” Unsure what he was going to do he waited for her response. 

“Yes, Daddy.” She replied, her breath hitching. Ben thought a moment and then it dawned on him. “I-” Her voice cut off. He stood and walked to his door, slamming it shut. Nobody would walk in and he could talk to Rey in peace.

“Are you touching yourself without permission?” His cock was straining against his pants at the breathy gasps and Ben wished for a moment that he was home and not in his office knee-deep in work. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I couldn’t help myself.” She gasps. “The way you left me the other day, I just need-” Her voice cuts off with a moan. 

“Kitten, you don’t have my permission to come.” He bit out and she mumbled a curse. “Are you wet for me?” 

“Yes.” She breathed. “Please, Daddy, I need you.” He could hear the squelching sounds of her hands moving on her clit and he sucked in a breath.

  
“How rude of you not to wait for me to take care of you.” He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take before he bolted from his office and raced to her house. “Naughty girls get punished.”

“Maybe-” She gasped, a low moan sounded and then a gasp that Ben recognized as her climax He bit his lip. “Maybe I want to be punished.” 

The line went dead and Ben glared at his phone. “That little brat.” He muttered. Glancing at the clock it was just past noon, he could swing leaving early for once.

“Mitaka, cancel my appointments for the rest of the day.” He growled as he grabbed his jacket and keys, walking out of the office.

  
  


Rey lay in a boneless heap, her vibrator still buzzing against her thigh, sending aftershocks straight to her clit as she lay in the afterglow of her orgasm. Would Ben be mad she hadn’t done as he’d asked? Or that she’d called him at work? 

Doubt crept in but she tamped it down. The man deserved a case of blue balls after he got her hot and bothered and then just  _ left her  _ without so much as an orgasm for her trouble. She drifted to sleep, dreaming of his hands and mouth on her, a blur of images that only sent her into a heightened state of arousal when she woke to a pounding on the door. 

Rey sat up, glanced at her clock, and saw that it had only been half an hour. She slipped on her robe and went to address her visitor, hoping to get rid of them so she could enjoy her post-orgasm nap. Ben stood on the other side, nostrils flared, chest heaving, looking like he was about to pounce. He didn’t give her a chance to greet him, just swept her into a kiss as his mouth crashed down on hers. His large hands gripped at her robe just as he kicked the door shut and he whirled her around pressing her against it. 

“You little brat.” He muttered, her legs hooking around his waist. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I was just so horny.” She whispered against his ear as he nipped and licked his way down her neck. Ben leaned back far enough to pull apart her robe and he groaned.

“Fuck, kitten.” He lowered his mouth to one breast, sucking and tonguing the nipple while palming her other breast, rolling the neglected nipple between his fingers until she was rocking against him. “Are you going to be a good girl and wait until I tell you to come?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She whispers. He pulled her back from the door and carried her to the bedroom. He sets her on the bed and Rey allows him to push her back so that she’s lying across the disheveled sheets and blankets. Her vibrator is sitting in plain view. She glanced at it but Ben reached for it first. 

He splayed open her robe so that she’s exposed to him, her feverish body shivering in the chill air. Rey watches as he repeats the movements of their last interaction, pulling off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves undoing his belt buckle. He picked the vibrator up again and pressed it against her folds. Rey’s back arches and she lets loose a cry as he increases the speed until she’s trembling on the bed. “Every time you want to come, you ask. If I’m not with you, call me.” 

Rey nodded

“Say it, Kitten.” 

  
“Yes, Daddy.” She tried to pry his hand away, or clamp her thighs down to keep him from moving but he pressed his free hand onto her thigh until she was bared open to him again. Rey was trying hard to obey his request but the more he manhandled her the closer she was to tipping over the edge.

“You don’t come unless it’s on my cock, kitten.” Ben leaned over her, tossing away the vibrator and plunging a finger inside her. Rey gripped his forearm, leveraging herself against his hand as she rode him. He kissed her mouth, claiming the moans that escaped as she rubbed her clit against the heel of his palm. “Look at my good girl making a mess. You’re so wet.” He whispered. She has to fight against the wave of pleasure overtaking her. “Does my good girl think she can take more?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Rey threw her head back as Ben withdrew his finger only to add another and began stroking her in earnest, his fingers curling in a spot she wasn’t aware he knew about. “B-Ben!” Her body was coiled tight and she doesn’t know how much longer she can hold on.

“That’s it, kitten, you’re almost stretched for me just right. You’re so tight,” he grunted and Rey nodded, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Are you ready to take Daddy’s cock?” He asks and she nods. He pulls away from her, leaving her cold and gasping at the sudden absence of his warmth. Ben shed the rest of his clothes quickly before sprawling on the bed, his erection pointing upward, red and angry. Rey glanced at him and then to his cock. “Good girls get to suck.” He tuts, shaking his head and she bit her lip.

“Please, Daddy, I’ll be a good girl.” She whined just a little, sitting up as she leaned toward him but he stopped and pulled her into his lap.

“You’re going to ride me until I tell you to come and then,” He stripped the robe off her partway, her arms trapped behind her, jutting her breasts up into his face. “Maybe I’ll come inside you.” The way he’s speaking has her squirming and Ben smirks. “Go ahead then, ride me, kitten.” Ben tucks his free arm behind his head, leaning back against her pillows. 

Rey sat up, maneuvering with her hands bound until she’s hovering just over the tip of his cock. Slowly, she lowers herself down and they both groan with satisfaction. “You’re so big, daddy.” She whispers. The position isn’t foreign to her but it’s challenging her to ride him while keeping her balance without hands.

“That’s a good girl, ride my fucking cock.” He grunts and Rey can’t help but move a little slowly, deliberately. She wants to draw out his pleasure and make him beg a little too, or at least demand his release. The angle puts her g-spot directly in line with the head of his cock and it nudges it just long enough before he bottoms out. Rey moaned every time and her climax is coming on quick, whether he wanted it to or not. “I didn’t think you could get tighter, baby. Good girl. Look at you taking all of that cock like a queen.  _ My queen _ .” He muttered and Rey’s eyes fluttered closed. “No, look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come.” Ben sat upright, forcing Rey into an even more direct angle and she shuddered on top of him. “You. Belong. To. Me.” He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. Rey tried to slip her bonds and hold onto him, he let her robe go and Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck as their bodies slammed together. “Come for me.” He whispered and the command had her shattering in his arms, her whole body trembling against him as her hips jerk and writhe. He pressed his thumb against her clit, increasing the intensity until the spasms subsided and Ben kissed her mouth.

“Did I do good, daddy?” she asked breathily.

“So good baby, now get on your hands and knees.” He pulled her off him, his cock glistening with her slick, and Rey is tempted to break the scene to lick him clean. “Later, kitten.” She situated herself on her hands and knees waiting for him to continue. Ben finished arranging her, pushing her head down until it’s flush with the bed, her bottom in the air, knees splayed wide. She was left completely vulnerable. Ben moved behind her, his thighs pressed up against the backs of hers, his cock rested against her still throbbing cunt. 

He thrust inside her in one swift stroke and Rey nearly came again from the fullness of it. Ben grunted as he pulled out and repeated the motion, stopping once he’s fully seated within her. “Please, Daddy.”

“Tell me.” Ben palmed her ass as her pussy clenched and twitched around him.

“Please let me come.” She looked back at him and noted his clenched jaw, his pupils blown wide with arousal. He raked a hand through his hair and nodded. 

“Greedy girl wants a third orgasm?” Rey nodded, not even caring. “I’ve got you, baby girl.” He whispered before he began moving again, Rey can only receive as her body slowly hurtled itself to the tipping point Ben leaned down, his hand reaching around her to pluck at her clit and she cried out. “Good girl.” He groaned. “Such a good girl taking all of this cock. I bet you could take all of my cum, couldn’t you, keep it inside?” Rey nodded, answering wordlessly as his strokes became rougher and deeper. She was on the verge of another climax, still reeling from the third for the day when Ben pulled out of her, flipping her onto her back. He thrust back inside, his hips stuttering as he buried his head in her neck as he finished inside her. 

Rey wrapped her arms around him and they lay on her bed for a moment until his weight became oppressive and He eased off her, rolling onto his side. “Holy shit.” Rey managed and Ben huffed a laugh before kissing her temple. He pulled her tightly to him, wrapped his arms around her murmuring against her forehead.

“Are you all right, do you need water?” He asked 

“I-” She blinked a moment, seeing the same sweet Ben she’d dated before, there’s still undercurrents of this dominant side of him and she loved it. “I love you,” Rey told him.

“I love you, too.” He kissed her softly. “I’m sorry I freaked out the other night and then left you hanging yesterday.” 

“Did you learn all of that in a couple of days?” Rey had to admit she was prepared to be accepting of a lukewarm effort and maybe more dirty talk. This exceeded all of her expectations.

“I’m a very quick study.” Ben teased. Rey rolled her eyes. “Poe helped me find some books.”

“Books. Of course you’d read books on it.” She sighed, remembering how he would read an operating manual if that was the only thing available.

“Yes. One of them was called ‘The Thinking man’s guide to Dominant Sex.” Ben smirked. “Best twenty dollars I ever spent.” He kissed her nose before sitting up. “Water? Tea?”

“Tea, please.” Rey sat up too, taking his hand and pulling him close for a kiss. “After a shower though.” She led him through the door across the hall. Ben smiled.

“Good sex?” He asked.

“Great sex,” Rey replied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want to read more (Potentially less smutty) fics of mine I am on Twitter as @moonstreet6 or you can find my work here on A03. I appreciate you taking the time to read!
> 
> If I've missed tags, please let me know I tried to catch all the ones I could think of.


End file.
